Bloody Kiss
by Ms animefan
Summary: <html><head></head>Rumors are circulating that someone confessed to Zero and got rejected. Yuuki is determined to teach Zero a lesson for breaking a poor girl's heart and find out the truth! Meanwhile, Yuuki struggles to understand her weird dreams and the underlying meanings.</html>
1. Rumours

Vampire Knight Fanfic: Bloody Kiss

**Chapter 1: Rumors**

_It was as if she was peering through frosted glass. Everything the brunette saw was blurry, yet eerily clear enough for her to see the little girl's hand tugging at her sleeve, pointing into something in the distance. The little girl was telling her someone was there, the bubbly laugh ringing in Yuuki's ears. _

_Then, without any warning, everything vanished into thin air, leaving no trail of the girl. Feeling anxious, Yuuki frantically stretched out her hand and reached into the air, hoping to get hold of the little girl again…but she was already long gone. _

_Feeling disoriented and confused, she took a few steps forward and tried to find the girl._

"_Wait! Where are you little girl?," she cried out desperately –_

* * *

><p>A pair of almond-colored irises fluttered open in the darkness of the night. Yuuki was startled by this weird dream and her heart was in her throat. She tried to steady her ragged breathing and felt beads of perspiration slid down her forehead.<p>

_It was just a dream. _

Yuuki sucked in a deep breath and exhaled, attempting to calm herself down but nothing could soothe her racing heartbeat.

"You alright Yuuki?"

Yori's voice broke the silence in the room. Even in the dark, Yuuki could hear the underlying concern and worry that was in those these words. The bed beside her creaked as Yori got down from her bed and perched herself at the edge of Yuuki's bed.

"Uh-huh! I'm okay!"

Yuuki managed a cheery smile and forced a laugh into the darkness that enveloped them.

"Ahaha, some dream it was."

Under the dim moonlight that shone across their beds, Yori eyed her best friend suspiciously and reached out to touch Yuuki's forehead in one fluid motion. Her slender fingers pressed lightly against Yuuki's forehead for a brief moment.

_It's not exactly warm like a fever, just slightly cooler than normal. _Yori thought to herself. _Yuuki was indeed telling the truth. _She withdrew her hand and shrugged.

"Guess it was just a bad dream then…"

Yori returned to her bed while Yuuki heaved a silent sigh of relief.

_Geez, Yori can be such a paranoid sometimes…_She ranted in her head. Her train of thoughts was broken when Yori said the golden sentence.

"By the way, your most favourite breakfast set meal is going to run out fast -"

Even before Yori could utter another word, her best friend was already up and out and stationed at the door.

"Let's go!"

"Another day at school…" Yuki muttered to herself before heaving a sigh as she opened her locker to retrieve her textbooks.

"Everyday is a new day Yuuki," Yori chipped in cheerfully while cradling a stack of books in her arms.

Yuuki pouted as she rummaged through her messy locker, trying to find her worksheets and notebooks.

"But," Yori spoke again, albeit more hesitantly. Yuuki halted whatever she was doing and cast a curious glance at Yori.

"Today seems… and feels a little different though…like something is going to happen," Yori noted in a whisper, her eyes scanning the passing crowd along the walkway. Armada and armada of students were talking to each other in hushed whispers. Yori caught a "Did you know that yesterday…" from a nearby passing crowd but the rest of the words were lowered a tone to a mere whisper. She continued to survey her surroundings, trying once more to catch the gist of what everyone else was muttering.

Then it all happened too suddenly.

Someone dashed towards her and knocked her to the ground. One minute Yori was falling, the next she was seating on the floor, her butt screaming in pain from the unexpected impact. Her books were sprawled all over the place.

"Ouch, what's the meaning of this?" She cried out in agony.

Flabbergasted by the sudden crash, Yuuki snapped out of her shock and bent down to lend Yori a helping hand. She shook her head in dismay.

"Can't the person apologise instead of running off to where he or she was running off too?" The brunette growled and narrowed her eyes angrily.

"What a bad start to a day!"

* * *

><p>The next period was Math class, but the teacher was late, so her classmates took the opportunity to talk. Students began crowding in groups and chatted. That left Yuuki and Yori feeling a bit awkward as both of them were unaware of the rumors that had been circulating around the school.<p>

Sensing the uneasiness of those two, a classmate seated nearby divulged the duo with the news.

"Hey, you too look so lost. Didn't you hear that yesterday, someone actually confessed to Zero?"

Yuuki's mouth fell wide open. Waves of disbelief and shock washed over her as she tried to believe what her classmate said. Her mind was still processing the fact that someone actually had a crush on Zero. Of all people.

"Someone…had the guts to confess to that cold guy?"

Her classmate continued, "Well, she obviously got rejected, but the juicy part is that Zero told her he liked someone else. So…everyone is guessing who he likes." She leaned even closer to Yori and Yuuki.

"It is believed that the girl who knocked down Yori this morning was the girl who got rejected."

Yuki's brows furrowed together at her recollection of this morning's crash. But there was a problem that needed much more immediate attention: Zero.

_Zero, why are you such a jerk. I can totally imagine how cold and unfriendly your rejection was. Do you know how fragile a girl's heart is? Can't you reject her in a more cool manner? _

Before she could continue her mad rant at Zero in her head, her teacher arrived and the next class started.


	2. Of Pluses and Minuses

**Chapter Two: Of plus and minuses **

It was Yuuki's most dreaded lesson of the day. Not only did it require the most of her energy to pay attention in class, it also took a lot of brain space to remember what was being taught.

It was Math class again.

Yuuki wriggled uncomfortably in her seat as she tried her hardest to concentrate in class. However, the teacher's amazing ability to maintain a monotone voice and inability to exhibit more than 1 facial expression made this the most boring class of the day. As the teacher droned on and on about the beauty and complexity of Mathematics to a class where half the students were already falling asleep, Yuuki decided to channel the remaining energy to something else.

Her dream. _How did it start? Who was that girl in her dream? What was the meaning behind it?_

Unknowingly, she had already rested her head on her arms and slowly drifted into dreamland…

_The mist disappeared, but everything surrounding her was still a bit foggy. A little girl with two plaited ponytails and wearing a floral dress was holding onto her hand. _

_She was using all of her strength to direct Yuuki somewhere. She was moving with a purpose. Yuuki tried to break free from the little girl's tight grasp but she only managed to momentarily slow her down._

"_Hey, slow down a little! Where are you bringing me?"_

_The girl was still facing forward and she never caught sight of her face. Suddenly, she tilted her head a little to reveal a side of her face. Then Yuuki saw something that made her freeze internally. _

_She spotted a small fang protruding out of the girl's mouth when she turned back slightly to flash her a smile. _

_The girl…is not human? She thought to herself in shock. Where was this vampire girl bringing her?_

_The grass rustled beneath Yuuki's feet. A meadow? The little girl was still trudging ahead like a soldier, never halting once. Yuuki took another look at her and her heart skipped a beat. She had hair that was the same shade of brown as her. _

_Could it be…? Her mind started to made wild connections. Could it be…?_

_Yuuki shook her head in disbelief and chased away those swirling thoughts. But what she heard next confirmed her suspicions of her relation to the girl. _

"_Mommy, Papa's there!"_

_The little girl exclaimed triumphantly as she continued to drag Yuuki forward. She raised her hand to point towards somewhere in the distance and giggled. Yuuki's hazel eyes followed that little hand. Whoever it was, that person was clearly too far away for her to get a good look. But she could confirm that he was wearing a long coat. _

_She squinted her eyes against the sunlight. _

"_Who…?" she murmured to herself. _

A loud rasping noise brought her back to reality.

"Yuuki Cross."

She stirred in her sleep but she was too tired to wake up immediately. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder. It became to shake her vigorously.

Yuuki opened her eyes and looked up into a pair of black gleaming murderous ones.

_Oh shit. _She felt her stomach do a somersault. Without any delay, she shot up in her seat and gulped.

Behind her, she heard a faint but familiar cough. _Zero. _By this time, the teacher's eyes were already narrowing into slits.

"If you carry on like this, you will be out of the class, you understand?"

She nodded and managed a smile.

"I won't let you down Sensei!"

Resuming the lesson, Yuki cast a sideways glance at Yori's notes. Yori wore a serious expression on her face and her eyes were fixated on the alien words and symbols that were written on the board. Her eyes flitted form the board to the notebook from time to time as she busily noted down the mathematical expressions.

Yuuki sighed. She knew she was not cut out for it. Still, she knew she needed to try and grabbed her ball point pen. She flipped open her notebook and tried her best to copy the alien symbols on the board.

_Hm, so this plus this equals to that? _

Her hand supported her chin as she scribbled madly. What she didn't notice was all she wrote was "Kaname, Kaname, Kaname…"


	3. Night Duty

**Chapter 3: Night Duty**

The entire Cross Academy was bathed in a tangerine glow as the sun sank beneath a bank of clouds. All eyes were trained on the Moon gate. Yuuki took this opportunity to act. _Here goes._

"Alright, alright, move back guys! Getting a little too close for comfort over here!"

She warned the approaching horde of students and spread out her arms to prevent them from getting any nearer to the gate. Yuuki gritted her teeth as they tried to push her away.

"No. Further. Please."

She exerted whatever energy she had into resisting the unruly bunch of fangirls and let out a sigh. _Where is Zero when I need him? Doesn't he realize that it's impossible for me, a single human being, to handle the huge crowd of students here alone? Who does he think he is anyway? The president? He can't just come and go for night duty as he pleases! _

Her resentment and hatred towards a certain silvered hair individual was growing. Without any warning, the moon gates were thrown open and the Night Class students emerged from within. High-pitched screams followed from behind her and Yuuki flinched but stayed put. Her eyes scanned the massive crowd that had gathered, trying to locate a certain individual. Finally, she spotted a familiar lanky figure among the chaotic crowd.

_Oh my goodness. Finally. He's here. _

She felt a part of her load being lifted off her tiny shoulders, allowing her to breathe more easily. Zero got to the front of a few girls who were edging closer and closer to the vampires. It always pained Yuuki to see how these girls were unaware of the danger that they were putting themselves into. Especially when vampires were concerned. As usual, Zero shot them with his icy cold glare and they retreated back into the area they were supposed to stay. She saw him opening his mouth to issue them a word of warning but his words were drowned out by more high-pitched squeals.

The girls in front of Zero were now shivering in fear after their encounter with him and Zero turned to share his 'unique' aura with the rest of the girls around him. Yuuki couldn't help but smile.

_I guess that's Zero's charm, if I can even put it that way. His coldness is scary. But it always works. _

Back on her side, the screams had already died down and she figure out why when she turned her head.

Kaname was coming out and the girls were basking in his aura. His long auburn hair cascaded down his broad shoulders looked like something out of a commercial. His tall, lanky and maybe muscular build amplified his drop-dead gorgeousness. This won the hearts of many girls. Somehow, the "cool yet warm" aura that surrounded him was what attracted many girls.

Only to Yuuki, seeing her savior approaching her made her heartbeat more erratic. Heat rose from the base of her neck and later her cheeks. _Oh crap, I'm blushing again. _ She wished she could dissolve into the earth at this moment. All she heard her the rapidly pulsing heartbeat that drowned out every noise in the background.

Kaname took a few more paces forward to be right in front of her. His eyes gazed lovingly into hers and his lips parted.

"Yuuki."

It was so gentle and warm. She could just faint right now. Even though Kaname called her everyday, it was a different nerve-wracking experience every time. Her heart would always hammer against her chest and the way he pronounced her name made her melt like ice cream on a hot day.

_Okay, breathe in, breathe out. Don't be a gaping fool in front of him. _

Yuuki reminded herself. Her heart refused to listen and continued beating even more furiously now.

"Good job, as usual," Kaname flashed her a smile that made her go light-headed. She wanted to reply but was tongue-tied. All she could do was to stutter an awkward "T-thanks" and felt her entire face turn tomato red.

Kaname departed and continued to walk in the direction of the school. Her eyes followed his back until it was out of sight.

* * *

><p>Zero<p>

Seeing the girl act in such a lovelorn state annoyed Zero to no end. It was digusting to see Yuuki yearn for such a person. A vampire. He frowned. His fists clenched together as he resisted the urge to march up to Kaname and give him a good shove away from Yuuki.

However, the thought of hurting Yuuki's feelings also held him back. Frustrated by his conflicted emotions, Zero swore inaudibly. Anger rose within him, nearly escalating into fury until he saw Yuuki's smile. The smile of pure bliss and happiness. His anger dissipated, replaced by a sinking feeling of guilt. It dawned upon him that it was a long time since he saw her smile so brightly. He couldn't. He just can't.

* * *

><p>Ever since his vampire instincts awoke, everything took a turn for the worse. And he made the one who lived him most become his victim. Yuuki.<p>

Relief washed over Yuuki as she looked around the dispersing crowd. She was glad that one part of her job was done and tried searching for Zero. She spotted him and held her breath. Zero was in some sort of daze, but he was looking straight in her direction. His eyes weren't cold but it was the warm eyes of the younger Zero she knew.

Her heartbeat began to escalate. _Why? Why is my heart…?_

She flushed and turned in another direction. _Don't tell me…_ Yuuki shook her head in disbelief.

_No way…but could there be a possibility…? _


End file.
